1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hulling apparatus that husks paddy rice supplied thereto at a hulling section to be discharged as milling-processed grain, and that sorts specific grains from the milling-processed grain by winnowing the milling-processed grain at a winnowing section.
2. Description of the Invention
A hulling apparatus that husks paddy rice supplied from a paddy rice storage tank and removes brown rice is conventionally known. This type of hulling apparatus is provided with a hulling section that husks paddy rice supplied from a paddy rice storage tank, and a winnowing section for respectively sorting and removing brown rice, partially hulled paddy rice, immature grains and husks, from milling-processed grains that have passed through the hulling section.
A pair of opposing hulling rolls separated by a fine gap is disposed in the hulling section. Rotational speeds for the hulling rolls are set to be somewhat different. Paddy rice passes through the gap between the hulling rolls to be milled and husked (so-called hulling).
A whole grain conveyor for removing paddy rice and brown rice, an immature grain conveyor for removing small grains and empty grains, and a hull conveyor for removing hulls are sequentially aligned at the winnowing section. These conveyors are mutually linked by a winnowing path. By operating a blower, air is circulated along a predetermined circulation passage including the winnowing path. Differences in specific gravities of the respective grains are utilized in the process, and sorting of brown rice and the like is conducted in sequential order.
However, in the case of the conventional hulling apparatus described above, because the hulling section is disposed at an inclined position with respect to a wide winnowing section, milling-processed grain subjected to husking processing at the hulling section fall locally with respect to the winnowing section. For this reason, there has been the problem that disparities arise in the dropping density of milling-processed grains with respect to the air current (sorting wind) circulated along the predetermined circulation passage, so that a sufficient winnowing effect cannot be obtained. Moreover, since there is not much space between the hulling section and the winnowing section, it has been difficult to create a large-scale apparatus to solve this problem.
In addition, in the case of the conventional hulling apparatus described above, sorting of brown rice and paddy rice in the whole grain conveyor, sorting of immature grains (small grains and empty grains) in the immature grain conveyor, and collection of husks in the hull conveyor are all invariably carried out. However, depending on the geographical region, there are also places in which the sorting of immature grains in the immature grain conveyor is unnecessary. In America, for example, sorting of immature grains has always been deemed unnecessary, and it is acceptable to mill immature grains together with whole grains. If the above conventional hulling apparatus is exported to such a region and used as it is, so that brown rice and paddy rice are sorted from milling-processed grain husked at the hulling section, immature grains are sorted thereafter, and then immature grains are placed together again with brown rice and paddy rice and sent to the next process, the procedure becomes exceedingly irrational. Furthermore, there has also been the problem that accessory parts disposed in the immature grain conveyor, such as immature grain screw conveyors and pulleys and bearings relating thereto, become useless when the conventional hulling apparatus is exported to such a region.
Still further, in the case of the conventional hulling apparatus described above, when the hulling rolls are used over a long period of time, a rubber layer at the outer periphery of the hulling rolls becomes heated and the hardness of the rubber is lowered (i.e., the rubber becomes soft). When the hardness of the rubber is lowered, hulling efficiency drops and the lifespan of the hulling rolls is shortened.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, a hulling apparatus pertaining to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: (A) a hulling section to husk paddy rice supplied thereto and discharge the paddy rice as milling-processed grains; (B) a winnowing section disposed beneath the hulling section, the winnowing section selecting specific grains from the milling-processed grains by winnowing the milling-processed grains discharged from the hulling section and having a winnowing width wider than a milling-processed grain discharge width of the hulling section; and (C) a uniform disperser disposed between the hulling section and the winnowing section, the uniform disperser structured by a lengthy uniform disperser trough having a longitudinal direction dimension substantially the same as the winnowing width of the winnowing section and a uniform disperser screw axially rotatable within a lower interior of the uniform disperser trough and that, by rotating around an axis, conveys in an axial direction milling-processed grains that are discharged from the hulling section to flow into the uniform disperser trough.
According to the present invention, paddy rice supplied to the hulling section is husked at the hulling section and discharged as milling-processed grain. The winnowing section is disposed below the hulling section. Milling-processed grain discharged from the hulling section is winnowed at the winnowing section. Using differences in specific gravity, specific grains are sorted from the milling-processed grain.
In the hulling apparatus to which the present invention is directed, the winnowing width of the winnowing section is wider in comparison to the width of milling-processed grain discharged from the hulling section. Therefore, milling-processed grain discharged from the hulling section falls locally toward the winnowing section, as has been the case conventionally.
However, in the present invention, because a milling-processed grain uniform dispersing means is provided between the hulling section and the winnowing section, milling-processed grains that have flowed locally into the uniform disperser trough from the hulling section are conveyed by the uniform disperser screw in a width direction (i.e., an axial direction) of the winnowing section. In this conveyance process, milling-processed grains are uniformly dispersed and drop across a substantially entire region of the winnowing section so that the milling-processed grains spill over from a uniform disperser trough. Hence, the dropping density of the milling-processed grain with respect to the sorting wind blown at the winnowing section is equalized.
A hulling apparatus pertaining to a second aspect of the present invention comprises: (A) a hulling section to husk paddy rice supplied thereto and discharge the paddy rice as milling-processed grains; (B) a winnowing section disposed beneath the hulling section, the winnowing section having a whole grain conveyor to select whole grains from the milling-processed grains by winnowing the milling-processed grains discharged from the hulling section and an immature grain conveyor to select immature grains from the milling-processed grains; (C) an opening of a whole grain conveyor trough in the whole grain conveyor and an opening of an immature grain conveyor trough in the immature grain conveyor being connected to one another by a winnowing path having an ascending pitch such that a position of the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough is higher than a position of the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough; and (D) an open/close device to open up and close off the opening provided at the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough.
According to the present invention, paddy rice supplied to the hulling section is husked at the hulling section and discharged as milling-processed grain. The winnowing section is disposed below the hulling section. Milling-processed grain discharged from the hulling section is winnowed at the winnowing section. Using differences in specific gravity, specific grains are sorted from the milling-processed grain. Namely, whole grains (a large amount of brown rice and a small amount of paddy rice) are sorted at the whole grain conveyor. Further, immature grains (small grains and empty grains) are sorted at the immature grain conveyor.
Here, the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough in the whole grain conveyor and the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough in the immature grain conveyor are connected to one another by the winnowing path having an ascending pitch such that the position of the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough is higher than the position of the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough, and the open/close means to open up and close off the opening disposed at the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough is provided. Therefore, it become possible to alter the set-up of the immature grain conveyor in accordance with whether or not it is necessary to sort immature grains in a particular market.
Namely, for a market in which sorting of immature grains is necessary, the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough in the immature grain conveyor is opened up by an open/close means. In this case, when the milling-processed grains subjected to husking processing are winnowed, brown rice and paddy rice that are whole grains and have a relatively heavy specific gravity fall toward the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough in the whole grain conveyor and flow therein. At this time, small grains and empty grains that are immature grains and have a specific gravity lighter than that of the whole grains pass through the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough, but fall by their own weight toward the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough in the immature grain conveyor to flow therein. Accordingly, sorting of the immature grains is accomplished.
On the other hand, for a market in which sorting of the immature grains is unnecessary, the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough in the immature grain conveyor is closed off by the open/close means. In this case, when the milling-processed grains subjected to husking processing are winnowed, brown rice and paddy rice that are whole grains and have a relatively heavy specific gravity fall toward the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough in the whole grain conveyor and flow therein. At this time, small grains and empty grains that are immature grains and have a specific gravity lighter than that of the whole grains pass through the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough, but fall by their own weight toward the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough in the immature grain conveyor. However, because the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough is closed off by the open/close means, the immature grains fall onto the open/close means. Here, in the present invention, because the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough and the opening of the immature grain conveyor trough are mutually connected by the winnowing path having an ascending pitch, the immature grains that have fallen onto the open/close means flow down along the winnowing path and fall toward the opening of the whole grain conveyor trough to merge with the whole grains. Accordingly, sorting of the immature grains may be selected.
A hulling apparatus pertaining to a third aspect of the present invention comprises: (A) a hulling section having a pair of hulling rolls, the hulling section husking paddy rice supplied to a gap between the hulling rolls and discharging the paddy rice as milling-processed grains; (B) a winnowing section disposed beneath the hulling section, the winnowing section selecting specific grains from the milling-processed grains by winnowing the milling-processed grains discharged from the hulling section; and (C) a roll-cooling device to cool the hulling rolls.
According to the present invention, paddy rice supplied to the hulling section is fed to the gap between the pair of hulling rolls provided at the hulling section. The surface of the hulling rolls is formed by a rubber layer, and the hulling rolls rotate at mutually different rotational speeds. Therefore, relative rotation is generated at the position of maximum proximity of the hulling rolls. Using the relative rotation, paddy rice is milled to administer husking processing and the paddy rice is discharged as milling-processed grains. The winnowing section is disposed beneath the hulling section, and milling-processed grains discharged from the hulling section are winnowed at the winnowing section. Accordingly, specific gravity is used to sort specific grains from the milling-processed grains.
Here, when the hulling rolls are used over a long period of time, the rubber layer on the surfaces on the hulling rolls becomes heated, whereby the hardness of the rubber is lowered. However, in the present invention, because air is blasted onto the hulling rolls from the roll-cooling means provided at a vicinity of the positions at which the hulling rolls are disposed, whereby the hulling rolls are cooled, the hardness of the rubber is highly maintained.